mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal guards/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|On their way to Ponyville. Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png|Chauffeuring Twilight and Spike to Ponyville. Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png|Annoyed by the Princess's dismissal of Nightmare Moon. Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png|Flying Twilight and Spike.. Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png|...Over the houses of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Last stop, Ponyville. Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|A safe landing. Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png|Twilight saying thank you. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Guards get ready to attack Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png|Ready to fight off Nightmare Moon... Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|..Nightmare Moon, fighting back the guards. Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Shocked gasps. Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|And a panicked scramble. Royal guards defeated S1E02.png|Mission failed. Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png The Ticket Master Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Rarity dreams of achieving fame in Canterlot. Swarm of the Century Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png|The guards and Celestia. Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight "they don't always seem to make sense" S1E10.png Sonic Rainboom Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia, and her guards. Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png|Princess Celestia's security guards eh? Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png A Bird in the Hoof Royal guards S1E22.png|They just don't give a flying feather. Rainbow Dash looking at Royal Guards S1E22.png Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Stop right there, criminal scum! Rainbow Dash trying to get the guard's attention S1E22.png|Let me guess, somepony stole your sweetroll? Rainbow Dash staring at Royal Guard S1E22.png|RD: You a statue or what, dude ? Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png|The Royal Guards: ever serious, ever emotionless. Maybe just a statue ... Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|"Oooh, you're good..." Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Royal Guards are guarding. Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|"Halt! Who goes there?"(They're allowed to talk!?) So not a statue after all ... Royal guards stop Fluttershy from entering S1E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png|"Wait!" Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png|"She's on the list." Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|You can pass. A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png|"Excuse me your highness..." Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Serious, yet humble. Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png|"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle here." Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomena. Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards are confused by Twilight's actions. Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight tells the guards to leave. Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards continue their search. Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png|Showing a picture of Philomena. Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Looking around, can't see Twilight. Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|We have you now. Royal guards surprised S01E22.png|The shocked guards. Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png|Princess Celestia is gonna banish someone to the MOOOON! Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png|What can I do to get a reaction? Guards tickled S01E22.png|Hey, stop tickling me! Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png|The guards are finally about to laugh. Guards laughing S01E22.png|I used to never show emotion like you, then I took a Philomena to the nose. Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|All is well in Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png|Royal fanfare is go! Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png|At the Summer Sun celebration. Celestia appears S1E23.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png|Pony Wars IV: A New Hoof. Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png Luna Eclipsed Luna's guards S2E04.png|Princess Luna's night guards. (We definitely need to see more of these guys!) Sweet and Elite Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png|Rarity smiling at a guard. Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Not sure if on list... Or just fabulous... Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png|Confound that white pony... Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png|Move along, ma'am. Hearth's Warming Eve Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|While not royal guards per se, the guards in Hearth's Warming Eve share the same character design as the Pegasus royal guards. It's About Time Guard S2E20.png|And he doesn't suspect a thing... Night guards S2E20.png|Guarding a locked gate Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png|'Flashlight' spell. Night Guard after spell S2E20.png|Didn't look hard enough. Twilight sneaking S2E20.png|Caught the left one mid-blink Guard sees Twilight S2E20.png|Hm, someone's awfully happy to see her... A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png|Layout/animation error: three of these guards are Alicorns. Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle sky song effect S2E25.png Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png|No non-Canterlot Trains beyond this point. Station Guards S02E25.png|The all-white guard has no Wings or a Horn, making him an Earth Pony. Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png|Another Earth Pony Guard. Station Guards 2 S02E25.png|(Wrong Eye Color) Royal Guards at station 2 S2E25.png|Ever vigilant. Station Guards let Twilight pass S02E25.png|All-white Pegasus Guard. Royal guard didn't notice S2E25.png|Gray unicorn guard wondering-"She didn't notice me..." Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard S02E25.png|Captain Shining Armor receives no reports of suspicious activity and issues further orders to remain on high alert. Who Goes There S2E25.png|Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guards. Shining Armor excited about seeing Twilight S02E25.png|The mane and helmet crest are color-matched but separate of each other. Twilight flinch away S2E25.png Twilight how dare you S2E25.png Twilight your sister S2E25.png Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png|Royal guard with a straight face despite family drama occurring before him. White Unicorn Guard S2E25.png|All-white Unicorn Guard. Twilight baffled S2E25.png Royal guard asleep... S2E25.png|Is he asleep? Unicorn Guard Squad S02E25.png|A sizable group of Unicorn Guards. Twilight unhappy S2E25.png Applejack running S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Opening big door S2E25.png|Guarding the door. Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png|And opening it for Cadance. Twilight opening the door S2E25.png|!? Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Twilight is angry S2E25.png Twilight furious S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm fine!' S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png Twilight on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight is miserable S02E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Captured Guards S2E26.png|We got owned. CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|Standing firm before a momentous occasion. Cadance walking S2E26.png|And a notable member of royalty. Retinue S2E26.png|Caramel, Cherry Fizzy and Noteworthy, a trio of Guards who are subordinate to Shining Armor. Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png|The guard on the far right doesn't seem to be minding his captain kissing his bride. |index}}